


Brendon's Nose Leads Him to Strange Smells and Interesting Days

by kcracken, Tynemousie



Series: Ever Since We Met [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/pseuds/Tynemousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's nose gets him into a situation he had never hoped to have. Dreams can come true! (set during the unnamed tour after supporting The Academy Is... on the Ambitious Ones and Smoking Guns Tour)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brendon's Nose Leads Him to Strange Smells and Interesting Days

Taking advantage of the unusual break in their schedule, Ryan Ross had been lounging on the tour bus couch checking his emails and browsing the internet. Finally getting bored, Ryan dumped his laptop on the other side of the couch and closed his eyes, deciding to grab a nap while it was quiet.

Brendon walked into the lounge and saw Ryan dozing on the couch. He grinned and flopped down beside him, grabbing Ryan's laptop as he did. His brow furrowed. There was an unusual smell. He leaned towards the keyboard and inhaled. “Ry? Why does your laptop smell like...” He inhaled again, deeper this time. “Sex?”

Ryan opened a single eye and looked at Brendon. "Say what now?" Ryan hadn't registered what Brendon had said, the only thought really registering 'well there went that nap!’ 

Brendon sniffed again. "Dude, that's definitely the smell of your spunk. What the fuck? I'll get naked whenever you ask."

"Well you should have told me that earlier! Ummm..." Ryan blushed furiously as he sat back up in the seat.

"Oh my GOD," Spencer said from the doorway that lead to the bunks. "Get a motherfucking room, you two. I don't want to hear it!"

"Fuck you, Spence!" Ryan shot back as he gave him the finger.

"God no,” Spencer groaned. “That's the whole fucking point. Shit, are we going to have to make a 'no sex on the bus' rule?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You’re just jealous because you don't have singers queuing up to get naked with you!" The words were out of Ryan's mouth before he could stop them.

Brendon turned and stared at Ryan open mouthed. Spencer flipped him off as he walked through to the door of the bus. "I prefer bassists anyway," he muttered as he left.

Ryan giggled. "Well that was a little too much information."

Brendon's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute... Did he say what I think he said?"

Ryan studied Brendon's face for a moment. "I think he did; I certainly heard it. I think the ‘no sex on the bus’ rule might not last long!"

"So, he and Jon…?" Brendon was always a little slow to catch on.

Ryan resisted the temptation to go and demonstrate on Brendon's lap. "Oh. My. God. You can be sooooo slowwwwwwww." Ryan drew out the last words as if speaking in slow motion before giggling again. "Although I'm not sure they _are_ , but clearly Spence wants to."

Brendon kept staring at the door Spencer had just exited. "Maybe we should set them up."

"Hmmm..." Ryan pondered for a moment, reaching over to muss Brendon's hair. "Brendon Urie, matchmaker extraordinaire. Kind of has a nice ring to it!"

Brendon puffed out his chest proudly. "Fuck yeah, it does."

Ryan shook his head gently. "Brendon, seriously, don't go messing around with them. I mean you could seriously freak them out."

"How would I freak them out? You aren't making any sense, Ryan." Brendon rolled his eyes at him in disbelief.

Ryan pushed up off the sofa, bouncing around the small space available on the bus to stand in front of Brendon, throwing his arms around his neck and leaning forward to whisper in his ear in his best Brendon impression. "’Jon... Guess what? Spence wants to fuck your brains out.’ You're not exactly well known for your subtly Brendon."

Brendon shifted uncomfortably for a moment and pushed the laptop aside before sliding his arms around Ryan's waist. He leaned to whisper into his ear with his deep, sexy voice, "I'd rather fuck your brains out." He nipped Ryan's ear and sucked on the lobe.

Ryan’s breath stuttered as he inhaled. "Is that a threat or a promise, Urie?" He put one knee onto the sofa as he spoke, his other leg following suit as he straddled Brendon's lap.

Brendon looked up at him with a smirk. "One hundred percent promise." He raised his hips to prove his point.

Taking advantage of Brendon's hips being off the sofa, Ryan slid one hand to Brendon's ass and squeezed it hard. "And you'll get naked _any_ time I ask?" He smirked, trying to work out if Brendon was just teasing again. Brendon was always teasing, much to Ryan's delight and dismay.

Brendon bit his lip and pushed his ass into Ryan's hand. "Fuck yes. You know what an exhibitionist I am." He grinned and wiggled his ass. This day was getting more and more interesting.

Ryan brought his face right up to Brendon's, his fingers tracing lightly down the back of his neck. "So what you're saying is that you'd like to get naked and fuck my brains out? Like right here?" Ryan paused for a moment before deciding to test the water, running his tongue along Brendon's bottom lip.

A low moan escaped from Brendon. His fingers slid along the waistband of Ryan's incredibly tight jeans and up under his shirt. He opened his mouth for him, running his tongue along his guitarist's. _Fuck Yes_ , he would do anything Ryan said right now.

"Then why haven't you just fucking said something?" Brendon's moan was all the confirmation Ryan needed as he crushed his lips to his friend's, finally unable to hold back anymore. Ryan had wanted this for so long: Brendon Urie practically begging for it. Ryan wondered if he could get him _to_ beg, filing the idea away in his head for later as he kissed Brendon deeply.

_FuckfuckFUCK_! Brendon wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Did he actually have Ryan _fucking_ Ross sitting on his lap _kissing him_ and talking about Brendon fucking him? It couldn’t be real, could it?

Brendon’s brain was only slow because there was so much shit going on at one time. Yeah, he had ADHD and it did affect him a lot sometimes, like now. He broke off the kiss. “Why haven’t I said something?” he asked incredulously. “Fuck, Ryan, I’ve been saying it for, like, ever. I never thought words were really what you wanted, though. Why do you think I am all over you on stage and off? Why do you think I didn’t complain when you’d let me stay at your place after my parents kicked me out and I kept saying I wanted to do this on my own? I’m sorry that I’m not as _eloquent_ as you. For fuck’s sake, I’ve wanted you since I fucking met you. _And I wasn’t even gay then_!”

He finished his rant, breathing heavily. He couldn’t believe that he’d just told Ryan all of that. It did feel like a giant weight was lifted off his chest at least. To stop himself from spouting more of his feelings, he moved one hand to grab Ryan’s shirt and pull him down into a crushing kiss, putting all of his emotions into it.

Ryan was caught completely by surprise when Brendon started on his rant, and even more surprised by the kiss that followed it. He'd half expected Brendon to hit him after that. The kiss took Ryan's breath away, and when he finally pulled away for air, he placed both his hands on Brendon's shoulders and leaned back to study him. 

Was this actually happening? Maybe he'd fallen asleep on the sofa and this was just a figment of his imagination. Ryan wondered whether he even cared if it was. The answer was no. 

"Thing is, Bren, without the words, the actions don't necessarily mean anything, you know? I just thought you were mucking around. Or maybe when it comes to you, I just figured why would you even want to?" Ryan was serious. Brendon Urie interested in _him_? It just didn't make any sense to Ryan.

Brendon blinked up at him in shock. Really? Did Ryan actually _believe_ what he just said? They were horny fucking teenage boys. Why _wouldn’t_ Brendon want to fuck Ryan? There were already tons of fanfic online that had them fucking, not that he Googled that stuff at all in his spare time on Ryan’s laptop which was right beside him still smelling like…

He shook his head to bring his thoughts back. “I have _never_ ‘mucked around’ where you are concerned, Ryan.” He even brought his hands up to make air quotes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, Ry… I just kinda poured out my heart to you. All of it is true. You’re like totally one of the hottest guys I’ve ever fucking known, so don’t go and break my heart like that. At least let me down gently.”

"Wait... you think I'm letting you _down_?! Fuck, Bren, seriously?" Ryan furrowed his brow and ran a hand through his hair. Was Brendon deaf or something? Ugh! What did he need to do to get Brendon to listen? The thought suddenly crossed Ryan's mind that maybe that was the problem. Maybe _he_ needed words, but maybe Brendon needed action.

Ryan brought a hand to cup Bren's face before closing the gap between them and kissing him softly, trying to convey that he wasn't rejecting him.

Brendon couldn’t stop the moan emanating from his throat as Ryan kissed him. He ran his hands up Ryan’s chest to his shoulders and clutched them, pulling him closer. He licked across Ryan’s lip trying to deepen the kiss.

The feeling of Brendon's tongue caused Ryan to part his lips, a shiver running through him as he explored Brendon's mouth. Ryan slid his hand down Brendon's neck, caressing the line of his jaw with his thumb. 

Holy shit! Ryan was an excellent kisser when he actually reciprocated. Fuck, no wonder Jac liked to kiss him all the time. He explored Ryan’s mouth with his tongue, tasting all of him. He finally broke the kiss to breathe even though he didn’t want to. His chest was heaving and his heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest. “Fuck…”

Ryan grinned when Brendon had to break the kiss. He'd been trying to find out just how long he could last, and Ryan figured he now had the answer. Having Brendon's tongue in his mouth, the taste, the feel of it, it was amazing and Ryan bit back a moan at the memory, placing a hand square on Brendon's chest to feel his heartbeat. Not able to resist the temptation of making his pulse race a little faster, Ryan twisted his fingers into Brendon's hair and tugged his head backwards as he slid his tongue into his mouth again.

Brendon’s eyes widened, but he greedily kissed Ryan back. He slid his hands to Ryan’s neck, entangling in the soft curls that gently rested there. His tongue battled with Ryan’s, moans escaping him. This was so much better than any of his dreams.

Fuck. Brendon's moans were rapidly becoming Ryan's favorite sound. They also happened to be making his jeans exceptionally uncomfortable. He allowed a wanton groan to rise in his throat, running his free hand down Brendon's side to his waist and squeezing gently.

Ryan’s hand sent chills down his spine. He shifted a little, grinding his hips up against Ryan. The friction caused Brendon to whimper with need. He was _so_ fucking hard. He moved his right hand down Ryan’s back and under his shirt to splay across the small of his back.

He rolled his hips against Brendon's, moaning loudly as he felt how hard Brendon was. He sat back in his lap, reluctantly breaking away from Brendon's mouth. "Fuck, Bren....just.... _fuck_."

Brendon’s hips chased Ryan’s as he sat back. “Yes, please,” he said as he attached his lips back to Ryan’s. 

That was all Ryan needed to hear, his hands immediately migrating to Brendon's jeans where he started to unfasten the button and zipper. Ryan explored Brendon's mouth with force, grinding his ass against his thighs.

Brendon nearly choked on Ryan’s tongue when he felt Ryan’s hands on his jeans. He returned the favor, getting Ryan’s jeans open and off as quickly as possible. He lifted his hips and wiggled his ass to assist Ryan with his task. All the while, his brain was mush. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to fuck Ryan Ross!

Finally managing to wrestle Brendon out of his jeans, Ryan raised himself up on his knees so he could run a hand up the inside of Brendon's thigh. God Brendon was sexy as hell being all worked up and enthusiastic. Ryan couldn't help wonder just how much excitement Brendon could really take. Wanting to find out, Ryan moved his hand to palm Brendon's cock through his boxers when he reached the top of his leg.

Brendon kicked his and Ryan’s jeans out of the way and settled back in the couch. He started pulling off his shirt while Ryan’s hand traced up his thigh. He let out a gasping moan when he touched the large bulge in his underwear and got his arms tangled up in his shirt. Shit. Ryan was touching his cock and he couldn’t see it. He struggled with his shirt, finally ripping it and throwing it to the side.

He looked into Ryan’s eyes, his hips pushing against Ryan’s hand. “See what I mean? I swear, you walk into the room and I get that hard.” His eyes trailed down Ryan’s body to his boxers and he licked his lips in anticipation.

" _This_ hard? Mmmm... Bren." Ryan started to trail kisses down Brendon's neck and chest. "Makes me wonder how hard you'd get if I did this..." Each word was punctuated with another kiss as Ryan slid off the sofa to his knees, finally mouthing Brendon's cock through the thin fabric.

Brendon was pretty sure his eyes looked like one of those Japanese anime characters. They certainly felt like they were bugging out of his head. He watched Ryan slide to the floor with his huge eyes. He let out a little sound that was more like a mewl than anything else. He couldn't stop his hips from rising towards Ryan. "Fuck, Ry," he moaned as his hands clutched at the cushions.

Ryan smirked, running his hands over Brendon's chest and stomach, appreciating the contours of his body before hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slowly inching them down and over his legs. "I thought that was the point, Brendon." Ryan looked up at Brendon and winked, curling his fingers around Brendon's straining cock.

_Ohfuckohfuckohfuck_... Brendon could hardly believe what he was seeing and feeling. Ryan's long callused fingers around his cock. "Gah..." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he had to force his hips to stay on the couch. He let his head fall back and pounded on the cushions with a fist to keep himself from losing it too quickly.

He couldn't take his eyes off Brendon. It wasn't possible. Brendon Urie was gorgeous on a bad day, let alone the way he looked now, struggling to hold himself together. The last thing Ryan wanted was for this to end quickly, but his resolve wasn't strong enough to prevent him from wrapping his lips around the head of Brendon's cock.

“ _Ohmyfuckinggoddamn_!” Brendon reached out to Ryan’s head, pushing down. Not hard, only a little bit, enough to encourage him to take more of him in his mouth. Those thin lips engulfing him. He looked down to watch, hoping Ryan would get the hint.

Ryan moaned loudly when Brendon applied pressure to his head, taking Brendon deeper into his mouth and starting to suck lightly. Ryan had often wondered what Brendon would taste like, and now here he was, lucky enough to be finding out first hand. He tasted so fucking good, Ryan wanted more, but he was determined to draw the experience out. 

The vibrations from Ryan’s moan went through him. “Oh God… Fuck... Ryan. So fucking good.” He loosened his grip on Ryan’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. Of course he’d talked some girls and a couple of guys to suck him off after concerts, but this… this was something completely different. He smiled lazily down at Ryan.

Setting a slow steady pace, Ryan started to move up and down Brendon's cock, his tongue exploring his shape delicately. He wanted to memorize every tiny detail, hoping that by making this memorable for Brendon might mean he gets to do the more often. Ryan's free hand gripped Brendon's thigh.

A whine escaped the back of Brendon’s throat and he let himself go with the sensations. “I’m… I’m not gonna last long, Ry. You’re too fucking good.”

Holy shit! Brendon's whine sent a shiver up Ryan's spine and he hollowed his cheeks in response as he withdrew almost completely before taking Brendon's cock back into his mouth. The hand he wrapped around his shaft earlier started to move in time with his head, his other fingers digging into Brendon's hip now.

“Oh fuck.” Brendon sat up so he could watch better. He could feel Ryan’s fingers around him and on him. Those hands that played a guitar so beautifully, that wrote beautiful lyrics from the depths of his heart, those hands that were doing unspeakable things to him. And Brendon was loving every second of it.

Ryan was in a state of great internal debate as he blew Brendon. He could be completely selfish and stop what he was doing, after all Bren had said he wanted to fuck him, or he could give him the best damn orgasm he'd ever had. Ryan dragged his teeth over Brendon's sensitive skin, squeezing his cock with his hand as he did so. 

That was too much for Brendon. His head fell back and he thrust up into Ryan’s mouth. “Gonna come, Ry, like now.”

That was exactly what Ryan wanted to hear. He wanted to taste Brendon so bad, so bad he could resist taking him deep, letting Brendon's cock hit the back of his throat as he moaned loudly. 

Brendon gasped, not expecting Ryan to just take him deeper, and he let go. He moaned and shot his load down Ryan’s throat. His hands threaded into Ryan’s hair, holding him close.

Ryan savored the feeling of having just blown Brendon Urie, hollowing his cheeks one last time as he withdrew. "You taste so fucking good, Bren. So fucking good." He licked his lips before reaching up and pulling Brendon forward by the back of his neck and kissing him.

Brendon felt quite boneless after his orgasm subsided. He grinned down at Ryan, watching his every move. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and returned his kiss, shoving his tongue in his mouth to taste himself. Damn. So much fucking better from Ryan than off his own hand. 

He finally pulled away to breathe and smiled at Ryan. “It’s my turn now, right? What do you want, Ry? I’ll do anything.”

It was entirely possible, Ryan thought to himself, that he could quite happily stay there on his knees for hours just looking at Brendon and examining his post orgasm glow. He also realized that Brendon was probably serious about what he just said. “Anything” covered a hell of a lot of possibilities, and Ryan's mind was rapidly filing it up with plenty of them. 

Deciding that, really, he should restrict himself to the basics right now and not get taken by some of the more fanciful ideas that were currently running through his head, Ryan half stood and half crawled up onto the sofa beside Brendon. He ran his long fingers over Brendon's chest, tracing patterns lightly as he did so. "I do believe you promised to fuck my brains out, Brendon, but I think perhaps we need to give you a moment first." Ryan leant forward and started to kiss and suck at Brendon's neck.

Brendon’s eyes widened again, his eyebrows disappearing under his bangs. He tried to speak, but found the words just wouldn’t form. He did moan when Ryan began assaulting his neck. He hated to do it, but he put a hand firmly on Ryan’s chest and pushed gently. “Ry… Just a sec, okay?” 

Ryan sat back against the arm of the couch, a myriad of thoughts running through his head, the most prominent of which was whether he had done something wrong. Was Brendon rejecting him? What happened to make him change his mind? The panic Ryan suddenly felt was clear on his face even though he was desperately trying to cover it up.

Brendon saw the panic rushing through Ryan and quickly tried to calm him. “No, nononononono, Ryan, it’s okay.” He quickly took Ryan’s hands in his and pulled them up to his chest. “It really is okay. I’m just, well, my _entire_ body gets really sensitive after… y’know.” His face turned deep red.

“Um, so…” He tried to compose himself, closing his eyes to focus. Soon he opened them and looked down at their hands. “Yeah, like, I _seriously_ want to fuck your brains out. Like totally, but I do really need a moment. But I want to make sure that’s what you want. I’m totally down to suck you off, too, if ya want. Unless you just want to save that until, like, after.” He lifted his head a little to look through his bangs at Ryan’s face. He didn’t really know what Ryan really liked and now he had the chance to find out everything.

Smiling sheepishly, Ryan looked at Brendon and pushed the bangs out of his eyes. "It's alright, Bren. I just really want this, you know? You can have as much time as you need. But I wouldn't be against you returning the favor, if you wanted to." Ryan grinned, glad that he'd completely misunderstood Brendon's actions. Ryan knew he was useless at reading people, and Brendon was harder than most, simply because Ryan wanted to see things he figured weren't there. 

“I really want this, too,” Brendon replied before nearly leaping at Ryan and crushing his lips against the other boy’s. 

Ryan smiled into the kiss, tangling his hand in Brendon's hair again. Eventually pulling away, Ryan bit his bottom lip before speaking. "Then what are you waiting for, exactly?"

Brendon watched Ryan’s bottom lip disappear between his teeth and groaned. “Fucking, sexy,” he muttered then winked at Ryan and gave him a quick kiss. 

His hands found the waist of Ryan’s boxers quickly and started pulling them down as he moved to settle between Ryan’s legs. It wasn’t the first time seeing Ryan’s cock, but it certainly was the closest he’d ever been to it, especially fully erect. “Massive” didn’t begin to describe it. It wasn’t extremely wide, but fuck, was it ever long. He glanced at his hand and then Ryan’s before grinning. Yeah, that myth was totally true.

He leant back against the arm of the couch, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Brendon remove his boxers. He looked so good like that, the look on his face, the way Brendon's hands moved over his legs. "Bren? You were so made to be there."

Brendon glanced up at Ryan with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, really?” he said in a deep voice. “Then I better make sure I get to stay here.” He licked his lips and lowered his head. Taking the base of Ryan’s cock in one hand, because he wasn’t quite sure he was going to be able to get all of it in his mouth, he licked up the shaft and around the head, flicking his tongue across his slit.

The moan that came from Ryan sounded sub human when Brendon's tongue ran over his cock. Ryan managed to get a coherent sentence out, which honestly surprised the fuck out of him. "Like I'm ever going to let you go anywhere now." 

A shiver ran through Brendon at Ryan’s words. Finally. He smiled up at Ryan then lowered his mouth over his cock, taking it in slowly, running his tongue over the skin as he did. He was able to get him about two thirds of the way down before he hit the back of his throat. He inhaled deeply through his nose, which was just the most perfect thing to do because everything smelled like Ryan, and began to set a slow rhythm. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard and moaned at the feeling. Holy Shit, he had Ryan Ross’ dick in his mouth. And he wasn’t ever going to let anyone else have it ever again.

If Ryan had been capable of rational thought he'd have thought about how impressed he was with how much of him Brendon took in. After all, this wouldn't be the first time it had been a problem for Ryan. As it was, Brendon had reduced Ryan to a jumble of half uttered words and moans. The hot, wet feeling of Brendon's mouth around his cock was perfect. Ryan was right, Brendon was made for this.

Brendon came up almost all the way off, rolling his tongue over the head before taking him back down. His free hand was running along Ryan’s thigh, squeezing it gently. He moved his hand in tandem with his mouth.

"HolyshitBrensofuckinggoodgodplease." The last vowels were strained as Bren's tongue did a number on Ryan. He ran his hand through Brendon's hair, twisting his fingers into it. 

Brendon grinned, which was quite the feat when his mouth was just _so full_ of Ryan. His teeth dragged lightly over Ryan’s skin as he came up and pulled off him with a pop. “Please what?” he said as he continued to pump him slowly with his hand.

Ryan let out a whine. "Bren, please... so good, need _more_." There was no mistake about it, Ryan was begging.

Brendon totally could have stood up at that point and done a little dance. He had Ryan begging for him. _Hell yes_! He wanted more, huh? Well, Brendon was going to give him more. All off it, actually. On the next downstroke of his hand, he followed with his mouth. When it hit the back of this throat, he opened it and took Ryan even further. Still not all the way, but it was more than before.

"Bren... so close... fucking amazing..." Ryan issued a low groan as he watched his cock disappearing further into Brendon's mouth. The feeling of his cock going down Brendon's throat was almost too much for Ryan. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Brendon wanted to make this something Ryan would never forget. He increased his pace over Ryan, taking him a little deeper each time. He moved his other hand to massage Ryan’s balls, wondering if it would affect Ryan like it usually did him.

Ryan's eyes rolled back in his head as it fell backwards. His moan was probably loud enough to be heard outside but Ryan was past caring when he felt Brendon's hand around his balls. "Shit Bren... gonna lose it. Fuck."

Brendon pulled off because he wasn’t sure he could handle Ryan as he was coming. He moved his hand quickly over him, trying to pull his orgasm out of him.

Ryan came hard and fast, too busy moaning Brendon's name to notice the absence of his mouth. He felt as if he was sinking into the couch as he started to come down, absentmindedly playing with Brendon's hair. "Fucking amazing, Bren."

Brendon was having a hard time choosing between watching Ryan’s face and watching his cock throb during his orgasm. He could feel the warm liquid covering his hand. He stroked Ryan through it all until he came down and purred when he felt Ryan’s fingers against his scalp. After he was finished, Brendon brought his hand to his mouth and quickly cleaned it with his tongue. Fuck, Ryan tasted so good.

He watched wide eyed as Brendon licked his hand clean. Apparently Brendon had his little quirks when it came to sex. Ryan sat upright, pulling Brendon into a heated kiss and moaning at the combination in taste of Brendon's mouth and his own cum.

Brendon pressed his body against Ryan’s as they kissed. His steadily hardening cock was pinned between them. He nipped at Ryan’s lips as they parted for air. “You still want me to fuck you?” he asked as he ground his hips against Ryan.

"You seriously have to ask?" Ryan slid his hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Brendon's cock. "But in case you were wondering, that most definitely means yes." Ryan took one of Brendon's hands with his, bringing it to his mouth where he sucked on Brendon's fingers.

Brendon watched his fingers disappear between Ryan’s lips and that was it. His brain exploded. He could imagine that steam was probably coming out of his ears from the demolition. It took a moment for everything to really click and for Brendon to speak. “I… yes… um…” He jumped to his feet. “Lube. Condom. I’ll be right back.” He ran fast to the bunks to retrieve his supplies. He had to tear his bunk apart looking for them, but finally found them under his cushion at the furthest corner. He looked at the mess he’d made and shrugged. He’d fix it later. Right now his mind was on other things.

He was going to fuck Ryan fucking Ross!

Ryan couldn't help but giggle as Brendon ran off looking like a man possessed. He shuffled around a little to get comfortable while he waited, after all Brendon was so unbelievably disorganized Ryan figured he might be a while. Then again, Ryan wasn't exactly patient, which he remembered when he realized he was slowly jacking off while he lay waiting. Ryan shrugged to himself because honestly, he didn't really care because Brendon Urie was going to fuck him! 

“Found it,” he announced as he ran back into the lounge. He slid to a stop when he saw Ryan. His mouth fell open as he watched Ryan’s hand sliding up and down his cock. “Oh fuck.” 

Ryan paused for a moment when Brendon returned, smirking when he spoke. "Oh fuck what, Bren?" Ryan quirkier his eyebrow as he continued to stroke himself.

Brendon whined and moved to the couch, falling on top of Ryan after dropping the lube and condom. He kissed Ryan hard as he wrapped his hand around Ryan’s and helped him stroke his cock. He shoved his tongue along Ryan’s and moaned into his mouth.

If Ryan had been thinking anything as he watched Brendon watch him, the thoughts were long gone when Brendon's tongue pushed into his mouth. Brendon's hand felt so good on his cock and his lips felt so right on his own. Ryan couldn't stop his hips from pushing up against Brendon as he returned the kiss, his tongue battling Brendon's desperately.

Brendon could feel his cock sliding alongside Ryan’s and it was driving him insane. He loosened Ryan’s hand and moved it to wrap around both of their cocks. He knew Ryan’s long fingers would be able to envelope both of them a lot better than his. 

A shiver ran up Ryan's spine as Brendon moved his hand. Ryan was rapidly deciding that letting Brendon take control was not only okay, but hot as hell. Ryan was more than happy to do what was being asked. He tightened his grip around their cocks and continued to stroke them. "Fuck Bren, so hot, fucking sexy..." He moaned wantonly against Brendon's lips.

“Mmm, fuck yes.” Brendon rocked his hips against Ryan’s. Damn, it felt so good. 

He was almost completely lost in the feel of Brendon's cock against his own, but he quickly realized that if he didn't stop, neither of them were going to last long. He slowed his hand as he spoke. "Uh, Bren? Do I need to remind you why you went to your bunk?" Ryan had waited long enough for this, Brendon had promised him after all.

Brendon whined again, pushing up into their hands. He tried to concentrate on what Ryan was asking him, but it was _so hard_! He was saying something about his bunk. He went to his bunk. Had he? Oh yeah, right. He had to search for something. He’d searched for… And he remembered. He fell off of Ryan and onto the floor. He searched for the lube and condom, finding them under him. He popped up and looked at Ryan, holding them up. “Found them!”

Ryan giggled at Brendon flailing on the floor. How someone could be so adorable yet totally sexy and doable, Ryan had no idea. "Then you should put them to good use and fuck me Brendon Urie." He couldn't help himself when it came to Brendon, winding him up was too much fun, even when he was this turned on.

Brendon saluted with the bottle of lube. “Aye, aye, captain.” He grinned and dropped the condom on Ryan’s chest as he opened the lube and poured it on his fingers. He climbed up between Ryan’s legs and slid his hand up between his cheeks, sliding one finger past the ring of muscle and he smirked. 

Letting out a loud moan as Brendon slid a finger into him, Ryan closed his eyes so he could focus on the feeling of Brendon stretching him. "Shit Bren, so good....wanted you for so long." Ryan was still struggling to believe this was happening, but the sensation of Brendon in him was convincing him otherwise.

Brendon moaned at the thought that Ryan had wanted him for a long time. He bit his lip then began sliding his finger in and out. “Yeah, me, too.” 

Ryan bucked his hips against Brendon's hand. Fuck this felt good. Ryan wondered if Brendon's finger felt this good, how he would hold it together with more than one, let alone Brendon's cock inside him. Being honest, Ryan couldn't wait to find out, a whine escaping him as he felt Brendon's finger brush his prostate. 

Oooh, Brendon totally wanted to hear that sound again. He added another finger and crooked them towards where he’d been working his hand. He stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth, hoping he’d hit the right spot. 

"Bren...." The end of Ryan's word was lost to another whine, elicited by Brendon's touch. Ryan pushed back against Brendon's fingers, wanting even more. 

Brendon spread his fingers, working Ryan open more. He was so ready for this. “God, Ryan, you look so hot.”

Ryan arched his back and let out a strangled moan as he grabbed the condom from his chest and tore open the packet. " _Please_ Bren." Ryan didn't care if he was begging. He needed Brendon's cock and he needed it now.

Brendon saw the desperation in Ryan’s face and nodded. Pulling his hand away, he grabbed the condom from him and quickly rolled it on. He popped open the lube again and poured it over his throbbing cock. He took Ryan’s legs and raised it over his shoulder and lined up to push into him slowly.

He tried not to let the disappointment of not getting his hands on Brendon's cock register on his face, and when Brendon lifted his leg over his shoulder Ryan gripped the cushion tightly, waiting for what he was now desperate for.

Brendon swallowed hard. Suddenly he was coming to the realization of what was truly happening. He was about to fuck his best friend. Wouldn’t this, like, make things different between them? Make things harder with the band? He looked into Ryan’s eyes, searching for any hint that this won’t hurt anything.

He looked up at Brendon. Ryan knew the look that now graced Brendon's features. It was one of those 'I really want to but now I'm not entirely sure I should because what if it doesn't work' looks. Ryan smiled. One of those 'yes Bren, this is scary as hell but kinda awesome and we'll make it work' smiles. 

So okay, normally Ryan would see that look on Brendon's face because he wanted to try a new arrangement or change Ryan's lyrics just a little. And like always, Ryan was the one who could see the beauty in what Brendon wanted to do. Ryan reached out and took Brendon's hand and squeezed it softly, trying to tell him everything would work out, it always did.

Brendon saw the smile and smiled back. He felt Ryan’s hand on his and knew it was okay. They’d make it work, just like always. He sucked in a breath and bit his lip as he pushed slowly into him.

Ryan moaned softly as he felt Brendon enter him. Fuck it felt good. So good Ryan couldn't even think straight, let alone vocalize just how perfect Brendon was. Instead, he let his head fall back against the couch arm and moaned again. 

Holyfuckinghell! The noises Ryan was making and the tight warmth around his cock flooded Brendon’s brain with so many feelings. He pushed further, wanting to be buried completely in Ryan. When his hips were finally flush with Ryan’s ass, he let out a moan. “Fuck, Ry. So fucking tight. So fucking hot. So fucking gooooooood.”

Brendon's moan was _definitely_ now Ryan's favorite sound. He took a moment to adjust himself against Brendon, his breathing shallow as he got used to the feeling of being filled by Brendon's cock. "Shit Bren. Fuck _yes_."

Brendon forced his eyes open when they tried to flutter closed. He swallowed and moved his hips, slowly pulling out only to push back in. The sensation took his breath away and he gasped for air. He looked down at Ryan and realized there were tears in his eyes. Bringing up a hand, he swiped it across his eyes to clear his vision. He decided to set a slow, deliberate pace, not wanting it to be over anytime soon, even though he felt like he wouldn’t be able to breathe until it was over.

It wasn't as if Ryan hadn't thought about what it would feel like to be fucked by Brendon, in fact some days it was all Ryan _did_ think about. But lying here, with Brendon's cock moving in him was so much better than he had ever imagined. He practically whined every time Brendon pulled back, the loss of him driving him crazy for more with each thrust. Ryan was so painfully hard he was finding it difficult to keep his hands off himself, but he wanted to feel Brendon's every move. "Fuck. So fucking perfect." 

Those words only stoked Brendon’s ego higher than it already was. He smiled and shifted his hips a bit, trying a different angle. Wrapping a hand around Ryan’s cock, he began to stroke him in the same rhythm as he was thrusting in and out of him.

The moan that escaped Ryan as Brendon hit his sweet spot was feral and loud and Ryan didn't give a flying fuck who heard it. The feeling of Brendon's hand on his cock caused Ryan's eyes to roll back and he arched his back as Brendon continued to screw him. 

A shudder traveled down Brendon’s spine. He had no idea Ryan was _this_ vocal. Or rather this _type_ of vocal during sex. It really turned him on. He gradually increased his pace, feeling his orgasm building deep within him. 

Ryan grabbed a cushion and stuffed it behind his head so he could watch Brendon. He wanted to see him lose it when the moment came. "Fuck me, Bren, wanna come for you." The combination of Brendon's thrusts and strokes was sending Ryan to the edge and he couldn't stop his hips from moving in tandem.

Brendon’s hips stuttered when Ryan spoke. He quickly regained his senses and began pounding harder and faster against him, matching with his hand. The heat was building to an inferno. He was close, oh, so close. “Fuck… fuck… so close… gonna…” Suddenly, without warning, he let out a cry, moaning Ryan’s name as his orgasm washed over him.

Hearing his name on Brendon's lips as he came inside Ryan was more than enough to send Ryan over the edge. He managed a shuddered moan, Brendon's name sliding from his tongue as he came in Brendon's hand. Ryan reached for Brendon, bringing his leg from Brendon's shoulder and pulling him into a heated kiss.

Brendon’s brain was kinda mush. There were nice wet lips on his and a tongue exploring his mouth. He regained enough sense to kiss back and eventually realized where he was and kissed harder. His softened dick slid out of Ryan and he jumped, pulling back to grab the condom before it fell off and onto the couch. He tied up the end and dropped it on the floor before wrapping his arms around Ryan and kissed him again.

Ryan hummed contentedly when Brendon's arms closed around him. He slid his hands to the small of Brendon's back as they kissed, one of his hands straying to that perfect ass that Ryan was starting to think of as his. The thought caught him by surprise and he gave Brendon's ass a tentative squeeze as if to test his newly formed theory.

Brendon moaned into Ryan’s mouth and rolled his hips towards him. This was definitely good. He just hoped it would stay good. Ryan meant so much to him and it would kill him if he ever lost him. His kisses became more desperate the more his mind wandered on this topic.

Having decided he could quite happily stay like this forever, Ryan had pretty much turned into a relaxed puddle on the couch, enjoying the feel of a Brendon against him. When Brendon started to kiss him harder, Ryan was more than happy to reciprocate, both his hands now groping Brendon's ass. 

Eventually noticing just how desperate the kiss was becoming, Ryan pulled away, and studied Brendon's face for a moment. "Are you okay, Bren?" Ryan's voice was soft with a hint of concern. He was starting to worry that Brendon thought this had been a mistake.

Brendon whined and chased Ryan’s lips until he spoke. He blinked and focused his eyes on Ryan’s brilliant honey colored ones. “Um…” He chewed on his bottom lip. It felt swollen, but that was normal from how much he’d been kissing Ryan. “I… I’m not really sure.”

He moved his hands to hold himself up over Ryan. “I mean… this is fucking awesome and everything, but it… it’s not… we won’t hurt the band and our friendship, will we?” He could feel his eyes watering as he spoke. Fuck, he did not want to cry about this. Stop it, Urie. Pull yourself together!

Ryan was holding steadfast to his belief that this was definitely a good thing. No, strike that; this was definitely an amazingly awesome thing. He would have given anything to know what to say to make Brendon stop worrying. _Anything_. But as usual he wasn't sure what to do, so he opted for something completely out of the blue.

Pushing Brendon over to the back of the couch, Ryan flipped them so he was straddling Brendon's legs, both his hand placed firmly on Brendon's chest. "Bren. Stop. Freaking. Out." Ryan deliberately stressed each word, just to make sure Brendon was listening. He knew what he got like when he started worrying. "Seriously, Bren. That was amazing, _you're_ amazing. This isn't going to ruin anything unless we let it, and we're not. But if it ever gets to the point where we think it isn't working, we just have to promise to be honest about it, okay?" 

Brendon was shocked to find himself suddenly on his back. He sometimes forgot the strength Ryan actually had. The motherfucker was skinny, but he knew everything there was to know about leverage. He looked up at Ryan with wide eyes and nodded. “Honesty. Got it. I can do that.”

"Well then," Ryan smiled, running his hand through Brendon's hair, "there won't be a problem will there?" He twisted his fingers into a lock of hair and leant forward to kiss Brendon softly. 

Brendon shook his head vehemently until Ryan kissed him. Wow. He hoped he never got used to that. It was awesome in, like, so many ways. “Do you think we should tell anybody? I mean, I’m pretty sure Spence will know the moment he sees us, because he has, like, superpowers or something.”

Ryan dropped his head and nuzzled the side of Brendon's neck, laughing against his skin. He rested his head on Brendon's shoulder, stretching out like a cat to get comfortable before replying. "If we stay here long enough like this we won't _have_ to say anything." Ryan grinned, kissing Brendon's neck.

Brendon grinned back, wrapping his arms around Ryan to hold him close. “You know he’s gonna freak when he finds out what we’ve been doing on the couch. He’s going to demand that we have it steam cleaned or something.” He giggled and tilted his head to kiss the crown of Ryan’s.

"That there sounds like far too much hassle to me." Ryan leaned into Brendon's kiss. He was far too comfortable and content for this is to be completely real or able to escape karma or some such shit. Like this impossibly perfect moment couldn't last, or somehow he'd have to pay for it later. Like having to arrange the couch to be cleaned, or disinfect the whole bus because Spencer freaks out. Ryan giggled at the thought. He realized he was playing with Brendon's hair and couldn't stop a yawn from escaping.

Ryan was feeling wiped out, which wasn't surprising given what he'd just been up to. He felt his cock stir as he let his mind wander back to what had just happened. Maybe staying on the couch was a bad idea. Or at least Ryan had a better idea. He looked up at Brendon hopefully. "Bren, can we maybe go bunk snuggle?"

“Oh hell yes,” Brendon said, his smile going from ear to ear and showing lots of white teeth. “Snuggles are always a yes.”

Half sliding, half falling off the side of the couch, Ryan gathered up his discarded clothes before holding out a hand to Brendon. "And they will be in absolutely no way different to pre-awesomesex snuggles." Ryan smirked. "Well, _almost_..."

_FUCK YES_! Brendon wanted to do a little dance, but instead he jumped up and gathered his clothes. He took Ryan’s hand and smirked. “Lead the way,” he said as they began this new aspect of their life together.


End file.
